In the food industry, in particular, it is important that foreign objects are not lost, thereby possibly ending up in the foodstuff. This also goes for ear plugs.
Previously, efforts have been made to eliminate this inconvenience by interconnecting two ear plugs by a band or a cord. Under unfavourable conditions, however, an ear plug may nevertheless be lost. Further, the entire unit comprising the two ear plugs and the band or string may, of course, be lost as well.
In recent years, ear plugs have therefore been equipped with special means that can be detected with the aid of conventional detection equipment usually operating magnetically or electrically, whereby a lost ear plug can be traced.
EP-A1-0,244,979 discloses the provision of a special metal ferrule in the shank portion of an ear plug, one end of a connecting cord being fixed in the metal ferrule which in turn is mounted by press fit in an axial hole formed in the shank of the plug. If a lost ear plug of this type is to be detected, the metal ferrule has to stay in place in the ear plug. However, this is not always the case, and the metal ferrule may instead stick to the end of the connecting cord. When it does, the lost ear plug, of course, cannot be detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,411 discloses an ear plug similar to that described in EP-A1-0,244,979. In this case, however, a detectable metal sphere is mounted in the hole formed in the shank of the ear plug, inwardly of the fixing point of the end of the associated connecting cord. This is meant to ensure that the metal sphere will at all times stay with the ear plug if this is lost.
It will, however, be appreciated that a lost ear plug may easily be exposed to such conditions that it comes apart, in particular so that the shank portion of the ear plug detaches itself from the main body thereof. If so, the main body cannot possibly be detected.